<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rest Day by Dakarima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402085">A Rest Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima'>Dakarima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Care, Cuddle, Cute, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V is at home, tired after a gig and Viktor drops by to make sure she is okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V &amp; Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rest Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fluff, any feedback is welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V was slumped down in her sofa, her body worn out from her last gig. Her mind was numb with no clear thoughts to latch onto. Her eyes were closed and her breath slow.</p><p>Three gentle knocks on her door made her open her eyes. “V? You in there?”</p><p>The familiar gruff voice made the corners of her lips perk up. “Yeah.”</p><p>The metal door opened with a sigh and in the door opening stood Viktor Vector, the best ripperdoc in all of Night City. He gave her a worried look as he stepped into her apartment. His untied boots thumped its way over to her tired form on the couch.</p><p>“I heard you were back from your latest gig, but you never dropped by my clinic. Jackie told me you were pretty bruised up.” His gaze were caught by the purple marks on her arms. “I could have a look at it.”</p><p>V groaned in response, not willing to move or speak.</p><p>Viktor sat down next to her and sighed. “My old coach told me the best way to recover is having a rest day.” He shifted next to her and slid over to the corner of the sofa. “And it’s true, your body to need to sometimes just stop and take a breather.” He lifted one leg onto the couch and looked at her. “Come.”</p><p>V rose her head and furrowed her brows at him. “What?”</p><p>“I said come.”</p><p>V managed to furrow her brows even more. She sat still, scanning the man sitting in her couch as if he almost owned the place. Her lips parted as to say something, but no words came out. Before she realised it, she slid closer to him. He carefully took a hold of her arm and guided her between his parted legs. Her back rested against his firm chest and his warmth enveloped her immediately. Her sore muscles let out a deep sigh.</p><p>His fingertips ghosted over her bruised skin, assessing her injures. There were clear imprints of fingers that had dug into her skin and a few small cuts on her hands, but nothing that really needed operating on, just some time to heal.</p><p>V’s eyes were closed and she appreciated the gentle touch and care Viktor showed. He cared for her, she knew that much, but this setting seemed different, his touch, his voice, his aura seemed almost changed than last time she was on his table. But then again, that could be because she wasn’t almost bleeding out and he was trying desperately to save her life.</p><p>After evaluating her health, he lowered his shoulders, calm as he knew she was okay. As he exhaled out, she leaned further into him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. It surprised them both, but neither said anything. They both needed just a little time to just breathe and not think.</p><p>He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled slowly. He could smell a faint scent of peach in her roots. The aroma made him smile to himself.</p><p>She pulled her legs up while she shifted her position, curling up onto him on her side, her head resting below his chin. Her eyes were closed and body relaxed. She felt safe, like she always did with Vik, but this time, she truly felt secure and she could just drift off.</p><p>His fingers brushed through her silky hair and down her neck. He kissed her gently on the top of her head and rested his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes and pressed her closer.</p><p>They both sighed with a smile on their lips as they both wandered off into the same dream.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>